


Heavenly Choir

by darringtons



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darringtons/pseuds/darringtons
Summary: Vax has done it again.





	Heavenly Choir

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for how awkward this probably is.  
> No spoilers really - I've kept things deliberately vague, so you can place it wherever in the series you'd like.

He woke to the sounds of heavenly music – perfect harmonizing and soft violins. He didn’t think he’d ever heard something quite as beautiful.

He opened his eyes, trying to recall where exactly he was, and what might be the source of that lovely sound, but his vision was a blur. Everything seemed simultaneously too bright and too dark…

Standing over him was a glowing figure with a soft white halo, and…

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

He was dead, wasn’t he?

Vex was going to _kill_ him.

(As an afterthought, it occurred to him that if he was, indeed, already dead, Vex’s fury would hardly be his problem. Knowing how her heart would break though… that was quite unbearable to think of.)

“You’re not dead yet,” the angelic figure said over his shoulder. As his vision started to clear, he realized they were facing away from him, holding a defensive position. “Though, Vex’ahlia might kill you, so soon as she’s sure you’re alright. Assuming we make it through this, that is.”

“What?” Vax asked. Not dead yet. Not dead. _Yet_.

(It dawned on him that the lovely music he was hearing was… Scanlan. And not quite so lovely as he’d first envisioned. True, the bard’s voice was nearly perfect, as was his ability to play the lute… but upon closer inspection, the melody was less god-like and more… vulgar.)

“Are you okay to stand?” the angel asked, never taking his eyes off whatever they were trained on in the distance.

“Percival?” Vax asked. “Yes, I think I…” He tried to stand, but lost his footing in an intense wave of nausea. “Oh. Perhaps not.”

Percy shouted something at Keyleth as he holstered his pepperbox, then turned to properly face Vax. “Come on,” he said.

Vax took his outstretched hand, using it to leverage himself up off the ground. Percy caught him as he started to fall again, holding tightly around his waist.

“That was quite stupid, what you did,” Percy said as they limped foreword awkwardly – this was not unlike the drunken three-legged race Vox Machina had participated in last Winter’s Crest.

“I’m certain I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Vax said, looking up at him. (He’d done a lot of stupid things, he knew, but the tone in Percy’s voice implied that he’d done something stupid _recently_ , though he genuinely couldn’t recall exactly what events had transpired.) “Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?”

Percy blanched, shaking his head. “Your flattery is ill-timed,” he said, but Vax could see a hit of red creepy up his neck and ears.

“Beautiful,” Vax said. “Almost angelic.”

Percy snorted. “I am no angel.”

“I’d hoped not,” he said with a wry smile, encouraging a deeper blush out of Percy.

To his left, he could sense Grog’s massive form, and behind him was Keyleth with hands ablaze. Within moments, they were surrounded by the rest of Vox Machina.

“Are you alright, brother?” Vex asked, taking the lead as they trudged forward.

“Been better. I’ve also been worse.”

“We should get out of here,” Percy said.

“We can’t let them get away,” Keyleth said.

“I’m not sure we can fight them either,” Vex said. “We are far too weak. Trinket!” she called, snapping her fingers lightly. The bear joined them at her side, and they paused for a moment to transfer Vax onto his back. Percy squeezed Vax’s hand gently before drawing out the pepperbox and joining the circle of protection around him.

“She’s right,” Percy said. “We weren’t prepared.”

“Percy, are you sure?”

“No. But I would feel quite terrible if any of you died for my vendetta. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Keyleth nodded in agreement.

Vax curled around Trinket, clutching to his neck fur, and earning a long, low happy-bear noise. He kept one eye on Percy, and the other on his sister as they all marched toward shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for agentoklahoma, who asked for _"[...] a lovely divergent bit where the first face Vax sees when he wakes from his kerfuffle with the Briarwoods the first time in Emon, is Percy's and he thinks he died and he's in heaven. Feel free to go angst or fluff, I'm happy with either XD"_
> 
> I hope I haven't completely disappointed you :)


End file.
